Radio Frequency Identification RFID tags are in common use for various applications. Such devices emit a radio frequency signal when interrogated by an interrogator which emits a radio frequency excitation signal. The tag or transponder is energized by the interrogator to transmit a signal containing an identification code to the interrogator which includes a receiver for receiving and decoding the signal. The tag or transponder may be passive, without a power source but rather using the power of the interrogation signal, or may include a source of electrical power to increase the power and range of the emitted signal. RFID tags typically emit signals at a standard frequency of 915 MHz. Such tags generally have a storage capacity of about 1024 bits part or all of which is used to store the tag identification code.
Standard uses of RFID tags have been for security, theft prevention, inventory control and the like. Published patent application U.S.2002/0078363 discloses a handheld device which scans a barcode or interrogates an RFID chip on a product, then is connected to a computer or Internet portal to download further information about the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,417 discloses a system in which information from RFID tags on products moving along a distribution path is uploaded to a database which can then be accessed. Published patent application no. U.S.2003/0148775 discloses a mobile device which receives information from an RFID on a pallet, and then uses a web browser to determine what needs to be done with the pallet.
None of the prior art contemplates using an RFID tag in combination with a wireless device whereby the RFID identifier string identifies a fixed point geographic indicator, rather than a moving object or product, to access centrally stored information about that location over the Internet which is wirelessly made available to the user at the location.